Vanished
by xtieuni
Summary: Rose vanished the summer after her 4th Year at Hogwarts. 2 years later, she's back but as someone else. What happened to her? Will Scorpius be able to break down the wall that she's built? Rated M for later chapters. Set in their 7th Year
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic. Please review. I need lots of feedback to know if I'm any good. Also any suggestions you'd like to add to the story would be greatly appreciated!**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.***

Chapter One: A Fresh Start

A girl dressed in a pair of faded jeans and an overly-worn, black t-shirt gripped the handles of her trolley as she ran into the brick columns of Platform 9 ¾. When she emerged from the entrance, she instantly saw swarms of families hugging and saying their goodbyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of a woman with bushy, brown hair and a man with hair the same color as a fire-engine saying goodbye to their son with hair equally as bright as his father's. She stared longingly at them for what it seemed like forever. Almost as if the woman felt her stares, she looked over and made eye contact with the girl. Instantly, tears started to form in the woman's eyes and a sad smile slowly crept on her face. She touched her husband's arm cueing him to look in the girl's direction. But like the wind, she disappeared among the crowds of students and their families.

The girl rushed into the train that was heading towards Hogwarts'. Inside, she quickly found an empty compartment and loaded her trunk. She then proceeded to pull out 'Hogwarts': A History' from her bag while sitting near the window, keeping her face away from everyone outside the compartment. She sat there reading her book in silence for what seemed like hours until she heard the door of the compartment slide open.

"It's like she disappeared from the face of the planet!" she heard a girl's voice say as well as a shut of the door.

"I can't believe she's still gone after two years," said another girl. "Where do you think she is?"

"Well, everyone knew she went somewhere near the Mediterranean before she started her fifth year, but then *POOF!*...she was gone. No one seemed to know where she went."

The girls kept on talking about their lost friend until all was silent in the compartment again. They finally realized they weren't the only ones in the compartment.

"Hello there...," said one of the girls. "Sorry, but we didn't realize anyone was in here."

"Quite alright. I was just reading." The girl said quickly and quietly not taking her eyes off her book.

"My name's Lily. Lily Potter. And this is Roxanne Weasley." The girl nodded her head to acknowledge them.

"And yours?" said Roxanne after a few minutes with a little agitation in her voice as she peered at the black-haired, blue-eyed girl.

The girl shifted her eyes towards them through her thick framed glasses, "Lyra. Lyra Esowese." Lyra gave a faint smile and then resumed reading her book. She heard the two girls shift a little but still felt their eyes on her.

"We've never seen you before. What year are you?" Lily finally asked after the awkward 10 minute silence.

Lyra finally looked up from her book to face them. "I just transferred here from Greece. I believe I'll be a Seventh Year."

"Same year as Albus!" exclaimed Roxanne. "Huh, Lily?" Lily nodded in agreement. "We're both Fifth years. Do you know what house you'll be in? I'm a Ravenclaw, to my dad's disappointment. He thought for sure I would carry on the legacy and be a Gryffindor like him and mum but to no avail. Lily, here, is in Gryffindor though. I told my dad Ravenclaw was better than being a Slytherin. I would have been D-E-A-D, DEAD! if I was a Slytherin. Then there's Hufflepuff. I don't know what my dad would have done to me if I was a Hufflepuff. Actually I know exactly what he would do. Laugh at me like everyone else did when Hugo became a Hufflepuff."

As soon as Lyra heard the name Hugo, she stiffened and looked down at her book and mumbled, "I'm not sure."

The girls opposite of the Grecian girl gave each other a look and went back to talking. The rest of the trip remained as so with Lyra quietly staring at her book and the two girls chatting away with the occasional quick glances from the two girls. Somehow between the awkward silences and chit-chat among two of the girls, the three girls managed to change into their robes before the express came to a halt.

Roxanne and Lily were about to show Lyra where to go after exiting the train, but quickly noticed that Lyra went straight in the direction of the carriages as if she had attended Hogwarts' before. They shrugged off the thought thinking Headmistress McGonagall must have told the girl in advance.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Students from all houses scrambled through the main doors of Hogwarts' excitedly entering the Great Hall for the upcoming opening ceremony.

Lyra was stopped in her tracks by a blue-eyed, platinum-blonde haired boy with a 'Head Boy' pin on his robe. "You must be Lyra," he said smoothly while looking the new student up and down.

Lyra gave a quick nod and stared at the ground.

"Hmm…," said the unamused boy, "Come with me to the headmistress' office."

She followed reluctantly up the stairs until they reached a pair of gargoyles. She heard the boy mutter, "_nouo initio_." The gargoyles came to life and opened the doors to let them in.

Headmistress McGonagall sat behind her desk waiting for the two to arrive. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You can head down to the Great Hall now. Please remember to remind Miss Wood she is, in fact, Head Girl and needs to accompany you in your rounds tonight."

With a quick nod, Scorpius Malfoy turned to descend down the staircase.

Headmistress McGonagall waited until the door was shut before speaking. "Please have a seat." She pointed to one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

Lyra took her seat and stared at the aging witch and gave her a smile. She smiled back.

"It's nice to have you back….Miss Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I kept rewriting this chapter over and over again….mainly because I kept forgetting to save it. So when I did get back to rewriting it, I couldn't remember what all I wrote. I'm a failure, I know.**

**Also I want to give a huge thanks to those that reviewed and added me to their favorites/alerts. I didn't think anyone would read it to be honest. I love you guys!**

**Also because ****CrimsonBludger83**** wanted to know what Lyra looked like, I did a really quick sketch of her. You can find it on my profile page. **

**Any who! To the story! (Also, sorry if it's kinda boring and kinda short. You guys deserve better than this, I'm sorry.)**

**Chapter Two**

Lyra's smile soon faded and was replaced with a frown. "Please, Professor McGonagall," Lyra said with a monotone. "That name has been long forgotten. It's Miss Esowese now." She stared at the headmistress with dull, expressionless eyes.

"My apologies, Miss Weas….Miss Esowese." Professor McGonagall corrected herself. "I assume you'd like to begin discussing this school year." Lyra quickly nodded. "As you know, you must be placed in one of the four Houses." Lyra gave another quick nod.

"Gryffindor was your house originally. Although your appearance has changed," McGonagall looked at the girl in front of her; her once fiery, red hair was now black, and her passionate, brown eyes, blue and blank, "you are nevertheless still Rose Weasley, a Gryffindor." Lyra flinched at the name. "You have already been sorted and will remain in your house."

A mixture of sadness and worry filled Lyra's eyes. Tears threatening to pour out, she managed to mutter, "I understand."

"As for maintaining your appearance..."

"You don't have to worry," the girl chimed in. "I was actually wondering if I could use the Dark Tower for that."

"The Dark Tower?" McGonagall asked curiously. "Why there of all places?"

"I remembered when I was a Fourth Year; I came across a room hidden within the fifth floor prison cells. I'm sure no one knows of it."

Professor McGonagall stared at her in disbelief. "Are you sure of that, Miss Esowese?"

Lyra looked down as if she was about to be scolded at. "Yes, professor," she said quietly.

"Very well. I will supply the room with the appropriate items. Here is your timetable." Professor McGonagall handed Lyra a piece of paper. "You seem to have kept up with your studies." There was a short pause. McGonagall stared into Lyra's eyes. "Now, Miss Esowese, I have been curious about your disappearance. Where have you been for the..." A clock on the headmistress' desk began to turn colors making the woman stop talking. She gave an annoyed look and clear her throat. "We will continue this conversation later. It is time for the opening ceremony."

Lyra quickly jumped out of her seat, said her goodbye, and headed to the Great Hall.

When Lyra got to the entrance of the Great Hall, she saw the crowd of First Years. She waited until they entered and the door was almost closed before she dashed into the Great Hall to avoid any unnecessary attention. Lyra spotted an empty seat at the end of the Gryffindor table; she quietly slid into the seat. As soon as she sat down, they started the sorting. She saw Proffesor Longbottom holding a scroll and calling out the first name.

"Abott, Thomas." Ravenclaw. Applause.

"Andrews, Katie." Hufflepuff. Applause.

After a few more names, their houses, and more applause, Lyra's mind began to wander. She stared down at her plate. Suddenly, it felt like the entire room was shaking. Lyra looked around to see why no one was panicking, but no one was there. She was in the Great Hall alone. Lyra got up and walked to the front of the hall.

"Hello?" She almost whispered. Silence.

"Hello!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Still there was no sound. No movement.

Lyra stood there wondering what she should do. Slowly, she began walking towards the exit. She looked around the Great Hall while she was leaving to see if anything out of the ordinary would catch her eye. When she got to the big double door, she turned around and saw something appear on the Slytherin table. She ran towards it.

When she got closer, she noticed it was a small hand mirror. She picked it up and saw a reflection of herself. Her old self. Lyra quickly dropped the mirror and backed away. As she did, she noticed the image of her old self still remained in the mirror. She picked it up again, but now, her reflection stared back smirking at her. Her reflection soon grew dark; her brown eyes turned pitch black, and her hair was on fire. Rose gave a cold smile and threw her hand out of the mirror to grab on to Lyra. Lyra dropped the mirror again and backed away. This time, Rose climbed out of the hand mirror and walked towards Lyra. Rose's teeth slowly transformed into fangs, and her fingers into claws. Her claws grabbed onto Lyra's throat. The other claw was raised and ready to attack. Rose's black eyes focused on Lyra's chest. The claw that was hovering near Rose's head shot down. It pierced Lyra's flesh and she let out a blood curdling screech.

Lyra's head shot up and looked around. No one around her seemed to have noticed she had dozed off. Everyone had their attention on Professor McGonagall who was giving her welcoming speech. Lyra sighed in relief and kept telling herself it was just a dream. Only a dream.

She looked over at the Slytherin table to where she had found the mirror. A pair of eyes was on her. Scorpius Malfoy. He gave a smirk and turned his attention back to the headmistress. Professor McGonagall finished her speech and then food appeared on the table. Everyone dove into the delicious food.

Lyra forgot about her dream and reached for a roll. She began eating her fill. Towards the end of the feast, she picked up a fork to take a bite out of the pumpkin pastry in front of her. She noticed the ivory skin on her fingertips was turning a milky color. She quickly dropped the fork. As soon as she did, she caught a glimpse of the tips of her hair. The straight, black strands slowly began curling and turning red. Lyra gasp and ran for the doors.

She quickly climbed the stairs in search of some privacy. Behind her, she could hear footsteps coming after her. Lyra quickened her pace. She was running now. She kept trying to open door after door but none were unlocked. She finally found an empty broom closet and hid inside. Lyra murmured a locking spell and waited quietly.

Lyra soon heard footsteps approaching the door. The knob of the closet started to turn. The person behind the door began shaking it. Desperate to open it. Soon the door budged a little and the person behind it swung it open.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I've decided I'm only updating once a week. I'm sorry. I'm just too busy working 10 hours a day plus being a full time student...not even sure how I'm doing it to be honest. I tried to make it longer, but my brain is kind of fried from 'EVERYTHING!' I have to do so you guys get pretty much the same length as the last one. Also, I'm tired of looking at a keyboard after the many papers I just had to write. **

**I hope you guys like this. It's semi boring. :/**

**Disclaimer: I own notta!**

Chapter 3

"STUPEFY!"

A burst of light flew out of Lyra's wand hitting the person in the chest. Lyra watched as a figure hit the ground.

"I'm sorry. So sorry," Lyra kept saying as she walked out of the dark broom closet into the dimly-lit corridor.

"Lumos." Lyra caused the tip of her wand to glow. She brought the light closer to the unconscious person lying on the floor. Albus.

Lyra let out a gasp. She just stupefied her cousin. She quickly looked him over-glad to know his appearances hadn't changed that much; he still had his messy, dark hair like his father. Lyra noticed that he had grown taller. She wasn't sure by how much considering he was sprawled on floor, but he was taller, much taller. She gave a smile. She'd missed him. He was her best friend.

Lyra's smile soon faded and was replaced with a scowl. She just realized she was now Rose again. Her hair was the noticeable Wealsey red; her skin a milky white. She needed her potion. There was no way she could slip into her room to get the potion in her trunk, especially with half her family there. She cursed herself silently for not putting a vial of it in her pocket. Then there was also the problem with her cousin knocked out on the floor. She wondered how she was going to get him to the Slytherin dungeons unnoticed.

She sat down next to the unconscious Albus racking her brain trying to figure out what to do. First thing first, she had to change her appearance.

'_Why didn't I pay more attention when we went over bloody body alterations!' _She thought to herself. '_Okay. Breathe. Calm down, Rosie. Just Breathe. You can think of something. Think. THINK!' _Lyra closed her eyes and began massaging her temples. Her breathing slowed down causing her mind to clear up.

A couple of minutes later, Lyra stood up quickly almost tripping over Albus. She pointed her wand at her hair thinking black and straight repeatedly. Finally she murmured, "_Colovaria_." Lyra felt her curly hair straightening out and hoped that her hair had turned black as well. She soon did the same spell to her skin making her milky, white skin turn an ivory color and to her eye color making it blue.

"One problem down," Lyra said aloud to no one. _'At least it helps a little. Note to self, TAKE POTION!' _She thought to herself quietly.

Lyra turned to Albus now. She crooked her head and sighed heavily. "I guess I'll just drop you off in the dungeons now that I don't look like myself anymore."

She pointed her wand at Albus. "Mobilicorpus." Albus started to levitate. She then made her way to the dungeons.

Scorpius looked over at the Gryffindor table and noticed the new girl sitting at the far end. He watched as she seemed to doze off. After the sorting she seemed to have jolted out of her nap and almost fell out of the bench making Scorpius chuckle silently. He watched as she made sure no one saw her. She soon directed her gaze towards him. He gave her a smirk and turned to Headmistress McGonagall making it seem he was uninterested. Once the speech was over, the food appeared before him. He began eating while observing the black-haired girl. He saw her eating happily as if food was the best thing in the world. Her cold eyes finally had some warmth in them.

He smiled to himself. _'She almost reminds me of…never mind. Why am I even thinking of her right now? She's gone.'_ Scorpius went back to eating and talking to Albus, his best mate. Towards the dessert portion of the feast, he heard the doors of the Great Hall open and the girl he had been staring at dashing out. As Head Boy, he decided he should go investigate. He nudged Albus silently telling him to come with him. Albus got up quietly but turned while he was walking to look longingly at the treacle tart screaming his name.

They heard her footsteps running up the stairs and followed her.

"Who are we chasing, Scorp?" Albus asked. Scorpius didn't answer and just kept running after the girl. Albus sighed and followed suit.

As they ran, they heard her trying to open every door she seemed to pass. When they caught sight of her, she had ducked inside a broom closet. Scorpius and Albus stood in front of the door. Scorpius motioned for Albus to open the door. He mouthed '_one, two, three!' _and pointed at the door. Albus turned the knob, but it didn't seem to budge. Scorpius gave it a try. It wouldn't open. He then pulled out his wand and muttered, _"Alohomora."_ He put his wand back into his pocket and grabbed the doorknob hastily. On the count of three again, he swung the door open.

He heard the girl scream, "_Stupefy_!" Scorpius quickly moved behind a nearby suit of armor and watched as Albus hit the floor.

'_Blimey!'_ Scorpius said to himself.

He watched as the girl emerged and lit her wand. His face soon scrunched up giving a confused look. Rose. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he was seeing correctly. It really was Rose. He began to step out behind his hiding spot but then retreated as he saw Rose fall to the group next to Albus. She began to look frantic. Scorpius watched as her chest rose up and down quickly. Her hair fell over her face as she massaged her temples. Her breathing began to slow down. Soon she jumped up. Scorpius noticed the robe she was wearing was too short and a little too tight. He watched her charm her hair black and straight and her skin a darker color.

Scorpius took a step back and leaned against the wall. His mind began to finally piece the pieces together. _'Rose went missing. Lyra showed up out of nowhere. Lyra went into the closet. Rose came out. Rose made her hair black. Lyra had black hair. Lyra is…Rose.' _Scorpius' eyes widened. _'Rose is back!'_ He mentally punched himself for being so muddleheaded.

Scorpius then turned his attention back to Rose. He watched as she levitated Albus and began walking in the direction of the dungeons. He hastily followed suit. He watched as she stopped at the foot of the Grand Staircase and knocked on a place on the side of the staircase. She knocked three times twice. A door magically appeared. She entered it followed by the floating Albus. With a click of the door, it disappeared. _'If I was unsure before, this definitely proves that's Rose,' _Scorpius thought._ 'There's no way she would know about the passage unless she had gone to school here.'_

Scorpius quickly dashed to the main entrance of the dungeons and descended the staircase. He hid in the shadows while he traveled closer to the portrait of Professor Basil Fronsac. He saw the portrait lift up and Rose stepping out followed by his still unconscious best mate.

Rose quickly ran to the Slytherin common room entrance. She placed Albus down gently, gave him a kiss, and then turned to leave. When she was almost to the end of the corridor, she murmured, "_Rennervate." _Slowly, Albus started to come to. When he did, Rose was nowhere in sight.

Scorpius rushed over to Albus and helped him up. "Scorp, what happened?" Albus asked groggily.

Scorpius looked at his friend and shook his head. "Nothing, mate. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Albus just gave a confused nod. "Just go in first. I assume the feast will be over any minute. I need to monitor things." Albus gave another nod. Scorpius helped Albus up then dashed up the stairs. _'I'm not sure why she's doing this, but I will find out why or my name isn't Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.'_

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the boringness. I'm just trying to set some things up before I somehow put all these amazing scenes I have in my head into motion. Be patient!**

**Review/comment please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi my lovelies! I'm incredibly sorry for the loooooong wait. I've had a major writer's block after writing half of this chapter. In fact, the first part of this chapter was kind of forced. Now I'm back and ready to write. This chapter introduces some minor characters and some history. I hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 4**

Rose quickly ran to her dorm. As she passed the Great Hall, she could hear Professor McGonagall give her welcoming speech. Rose knew she didn't have much time until all the students would spew into the halls and scurry to their common rooms. Thankfully, though, Rose knew many shortcuts and got to the Gryffindor common room in no time. Once inside her room, she ran straight to her trunk and pulled out a small vial with a pale, lavender-colored liquid. She gulped it down and felt her body change back into Lyra; she grew shorter, her hair-which was already black and straight from her previous spell-became a couple of inches shorter and side bangs were now straight across her forehead, her face became a lot rounder, and her slender fingers became short and stout. As soon as she stored the vial away, the doors to her dorm flew open. On the other side of the door stood three girls. She stared at them hoping they didn't know who she was like she knew who they were.

At the front of the trio stood a blue-eyed girl with straight, blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders. She stood about a foot taller than the two girls behind her. In other words, she had legs that went on for miles. If Lyra could remember correctly, that was Rachel McLaggen. She didn't always look like that. Back in Fourth Year, she had brown hair, thick, black-framed glasses, and was quite short. She was never a leader; she used to be very shy and timid. Behind her stood Annie Belby and Faye Hudson. Annie was half-Asian and was almost the spitting image of her mother. She had black hair that reached the middle of her back, pale skin, and stood at around 5'1". The only physical trait she inherited from her father was her wavy hair and green eyes. Faye had caramel-toned skin and dark brown hair. She was a couple inches taller than Annie. From Faye's build, it was obvious she was athletic unlike her other two companions.

Lyra took a step back as the trio came towards her. When they were almost in front of her, she lowered her gaze to the floor. Instead of talking to Lyra, the trio went right past her to their beds. Lyra exhaled silently out of relief knowing they didn't notice who she was. Lyra turned to get her pyjamas in her trunk. When she turned around Annie was standing behind her staring. They both stood at the same eye level. It was Lyra who broke first and brought her gaze to the ground.

"The name's Annie. Annie Belby." She stuck out her hand.

Lyra slowly looked up and shook it. "Lyra. Lyra Esowese."

Soon the other two girls came over and introduced themselves. They eventually gathered around Rachel's bed and talked about how much everyone had changed over the summer. Lyra sat quietly and listened to the trio gossip. Eventually Lyra's mind began to wander. Rachel seemed to notice this and brought the other girls' attention towards the quiet girl.

"So where are you from, Lyra?" Rachel said in an authoritative tone.

Lyra jolted her head towards the three when her name was said. "Umm…" Lyra didn't hear the question so she didn't know what to say.

"Where. Are. You. From?" Rachel repeated but making sure to say every word slowly like she was speaking to a child.

In Lyra's mind, she wanted to smack the smirk that was forming on the blonde's face. Instead she whispered, "Greece."

The girls squealed in amusement. Faye immediately asked about the clothes. Annie asked about the culture. When Lyra was about to answer them, Rachel put a hand up to silence them. "Forget that. What are the boys like?"

Lyra fidgeted. She hated being put on the spot. "They're…nice."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Lyra and turned her attention back to gossiping with her two best friends. Lyra slowly made her way to her four-poster bed and closed the drapes. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold.

==…meanwhile…==

Scorpius stared at the girl curled up next to him. Her straight, brown hair fanned around her tan face. His black sheets covered her naked body. He watched as the Head Girl's chest rose and fell as she breathed steadily. When he knew she was in a deep slumber, he quietly pulled on his boxers and went down to their shared common room to look into the fire that was still ablaze. He sat on a green armchair closest to the flames. He rested his elbows on his knees as he held up his chin with his hands. Images of a certain redhead flooded his mind. He thought back to their first day of Hogwarts.

_Scorpius stood next to his father and mother watching a large family of red heads and a splash of black haired members say their goodbyes. He knew who they were. His father told him to never get in their way. There was hatred between the families; he wanted to keep it a civilized hatred. _

_As Scorpius looked up to his father, Draco lightly patted his son on the head and gave a slight smile. His mother looked at her son with tears in her eyes. They soon sad their goodbyes like the large family of red heads. When he turned to get on the train, he saw one of the redheaded men point at him and whisper something in his daughter's ear. She nodded as she listened. Scorpius felt self-conscious and hurried into the train. He sat down in one of the empty compartments. When the train started to move, he was still alone in the compartment. No one wanted to sit next to him, the Death Eater's son. He was used to being alone. As he was coming to the realization that no one was coming in, the door of his compartment flew open. A boy with messy black hair came inside and closed the door behind him. _

"_Hello," the boys said. "I'm Albus. Albus Potter." He stuck his hand out in front of Scorpius' face. _

_Scorpius shook it hesitantly. "Scorpius Malfoy."_

_Albus smiled widely. "My da told me I needed to meet you…and befriend you?" Albus said the last part of his sentence like a question hoping Scorpius wouldn't object. _

_Scorpius returned Albus' smile with a smile of his own, but then started to frown. "I was told to stay out of yours and your families' way."_

_There was a long pause before Albus yelled, "Whoever told you that must be a coward!"_

_Scorpius' pale face began to redden. "Don't talk about my father like that!" He hissed at Albus._

_Albus looked shocked for a brief second before yelling again, "Well he is! Just because he's hiding from his mistakes like a COWARD doesn't mean he should make you become a coward too!"_

_Scorpius began to become very angry and before he knew it, they were both wrestling on the floor. Both threw punches at each other causing Albus to have a black eye and Scorpius a split bottom lip. When they were about to throw another round of punches, the door to the compartment swung open again. Both boys looked up to find a redhead glaring at them._

"_What the bloody hell? Albus Severus Potter! What are you doing!" The girl screamed._

_Albus quickly released Scorpius and sat down. He crossed his arms and mumbled, "Just making friends, Rose."_

_She raised an eyebrow at what he said and then looked down at the boy still on the floor. She extended her hand to help him up. Scorpius grabbed it and sat down on the other side of the compartment. _

"_I'm Rose Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius." She said with a smile to the blonde boy._

_Startled, he asked Rose, "How do you know my name?"_

"_Oh! My daddy pointed you out and told me to beat you at everything." She kept her smile on. "I realized to do that, I had to make friends with the enemy." Her smile turned into a smirk. She then turned to Albus and grabbed his face. "Now time to fix you up." She pulled out her wand and pointed at Albus' eye. "Episkey!" Soon the bruising cleared up and was back to normal. She then turned to Scorpius. _

_He was in awe at the difficult spell she had just preformed. "My father told me we don't learn that spell until 5__th__ year."_

_Rose shrugged her shoulders and performed the spell on Scorpius. "With a cousin like Al, here, I had to learn something to fix him up after all his fights." Scorpius smiled as he felt his lip start to mend itself._

"_Hey!" Yelled Albus. "I don't get into that many bloody fights!"_

_Rose laughed and sat down next to her cousin. She then faced Scorpius and asked, "so, Scorpius, are we game?"_

"_Game for what?" He asked with a confused face._

_She laughed at his confusion. "To see who's better." She gave him a smirk and raised her eyebrow._

"_You're on Rose Weasley!"_

Scorpius smiled to himself. He forgot how scared he used to be. Rose's bluntness and confidence brought the cockiness out of him. Something he never remembered to thank her for.

As the fire started to die, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Elizabeth Wood in his shirt walking towards him.

"What are you doing up, Scorpy?"

Scorpius cringed at the nickname. "Just thinking."

"About what?" She asked as she climbed on Scorpius' lap and putting her arms around his neck.

"Nothing."

"Scorpyyyy?" Her voice became nasally and whiney. "Tell meeee."

"I said it's nothing, Lizzy!" Irritation seeped through his voice.

"Pleeassseee Scorpy?" She batted her eyelashes.

He was quiet for a moment then looked into her hazel eyes. "Rose," he whispered.

Lizzy glared at him and folded her arms across her chest. "Why can't you just let her go? It's been two bloody years already! She's not coming back! NEVER!" She got off him and stormed into her bedroom which was on the other side of the stairs from his bedroom.

Scorpius looked into the fireplace again which was now just glowing ashes. "If only you knew," he whispered to no one in particular.

**A/N: Please review/comment. I might get a chapter up sooner! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Sorry for the wait. I wanted to make this longer but it ended up not really happening. My bad. Thanks for all those that reviewed and alerted/favorite this story. You guys rock! Those that reviewed rock a little harder though. :D**

**Also, I have actual pics of what I think the characters look like on my profile. Check them out.**

**Chapter 5**

"_Rose….Rose?" _

_Rose turned around to find Lyra looking at her. Rose smiled at her, but the smile soon faded to fear as she watched her friend rush towards her with panic. Lyra grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her into a dark broom closet. Lyra then pulled out her wand. Rose heard her Grecian friend mumble a spell which illuminated the tip of her wand._

"_What's wrong?" Rose whispered quickly._

_Tears began to form in her friend's eyes. "He's coming," she whispered quietly. Tears now poured out of her blue eyes._

"_Wha…what?" Rose stuttered._

_Lyra stifled her sobbing before looking into Rose's eyes and saying, "He's coming, Rose. He'll be here soon. You have to leave!" Panic was written on her face._

"_But…what about you?" _

"_I'll be okay. Just….go!"_

_Before Rose could leave, the door of the closet sprang open and hands grabbed her pulling her away._

_Rose looked at Lyra who was calling out her name trying to grab hold of her."_

"_Rose! ROOOOSE!"_

_Everything turned dark._

"Rose!"

Rose woke up to a loud gasp. Her eyes flickered opened and met stunned green eyes. Rose quickly covered Annie's mouth and pulled her onto her bed. She pulled the curtains shut and muttered a silencing spell.

"Rose? Is that really you?" Annie reached out to touch Rose's fiery red hair. "Is this a dream? Rose?"

Rose quickly shooed Annie's hand away and pulled out her wand. She looked at Annie with sad eyes. "I'm really sorry about this Annie, but no one's supposed to know that I'm here."

"But why, Rose?" Her eyes pleaded for answers. "We've missed you…_I'VE_ missed you."

Rose looked into her old best friend's green eyes. A tear slowly fell from her chocolate eyes as she remembered all the good times they had; being sorted together, holding hands to classes the first day, gossiping about boys, crying over broken hearts, all the secrets they shared; Rose wished things were as simple as back then.

Rose shook her head from side to side instead of responding to Annie's question as if erasing the question from her memory. She then stared at Annie with a serious face. She raised her wand and pointed it at her best friend. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry." She gave a sad smile and whispered, "_Obliviate_."

Annie fainted and lay sprawled out on Rose's bed. Quickly, Rose got out of bed making sure none of the other girls were awake yet. She rummaged through her trunks to find another vial of the lavender-colored potion. She quickly drained the contents. While the potion was taking affect she got ready for school. She peeled off her sweat-drenched nightgown and pulled on her uniform. She brushed her teeth and hair. When she was done getting ready, she levitated Annie back into her own bed. Rose, now Lyra, grabbed her bag and filled it with her school supplies, a couple of vials of potion, and a package that was wrapped in white cloth. After looking at the clock on her side table, which it read 5:45 a.m., she left her dorm making sure none of her roommates were awake.

When she passed the Great Hall, no one seemed to be there. She grabbed a banana and some toast and jam before heading towards the Dark Tower. As she was walking across the courtyard she heard birds chirping and saw the sun beginning to rise. Her mind began wandering back to times when she was younger at Hogwarts. Everything she passed, she would remember doing something with her friends. She remembered being happy.

When she reached the Dark Tower, she began climbing the winding steps counting each step she took out loud.

"1 2 3..." Lyra smiled as she counted.

"…38 39 40…" _'Almost there,' _she said to herself as she passed the 3rd floor dungeons.

"…67 68 69..."

_'Rose! Slow down!'_

_ '70!' A 15-year-old Rose turned around triumphantly and smiled at her blonde-haired friend dashing up the steps to catch up with her. 'What took you so long?' She smirked at him._

_ 'I.' Breathe. 'Was.' Breathe. 'Just.' Breathe. 'Behind.' Breathe. 'You!' The boy yelled at his friend between breaths._

_ Rose smirked at him again. 'Yeah. Like a kilometer away!' He glared at her. Rose's smirk turned into a smile and started laughing. 'Well, come on then.'_

_ Rose began climbing the tower again, but heard something fall behind her. She turned around to find her friend on the floor. 'Bloody hell…' she sighed under her breath._

_ She ran to him and made sure he was okay. She took his scarf off which allowed him to breathe easier. Looking down at him she shook her head and smiled. 'Bloody wanker said he could keep up.' _

_Smiling, he pulled out her wand and levitated him into the 5__th__ floor dungeon. Inside she placed him on what seemed like a bed made of wood and rusted chains. While she waited for him to regain consciousness she looked around the dungeon room. It was a typical prison cell; it had stone walls, a wooden bed, and a window with bars on them. Through the windows you could see the lake which was iced over due to the cold January weather. Other than the pretty view, there wasn't anything special about the room. However when she scanned the room again, she noticed the stones in the wall to the right of the bed had no chips and stains like the rest of the cell. It wasn't noticeable unless you looked at it closely. She slowly approached the stone wall and tapped it with her wand hoping something would happen. Nothing happened. She tried many spells that she knew of to unlock what it was hiding but to no avail. Eventually, she got bored and sat down with her back against it. She sat like that for a minute or so until she heard a noise coming from the spiraling staircase outside the prison cells. She quickly shot up to see who it was but lost her balance. Instead of falling forward, she fell backand slammed her hand onto the wall behind her. The wall soon began to glow. _

_Rose turned around to find words being magically etched into the gray-colored stone. Then below it appeared three small spirals that were connected in the middle. Rose touched the spiral symbol and read the words which seemed to be in Old English. 'Séo rícen __wiðinnan.' Once she uttered those words, the symbol she touched transferred onto her wrist and the stone walls slowly disappeared revealing a hidden chamber. Rose took a step forward into the dark room but then heard someone talking from outside the dungeons. She quickly left the room to see who was in the Dark Tower. As she left, the entry to the hidden room was replaced with the same stone walls. _

_When she stepped outside the dungeon, someone collided into her causing her to fall to the ground. When she looked up, she saw her black-haired cousin trying hard not to laugh._

_Rose glared at him. 'You could help me up, y'know!'_

'_Sorry, Rosie.' He gave her his hand to help her up. 'You've seen Scorp? Can't find him anywhere.'_

_Rose looked behind at her unconscious friend. 'He passed out when he caught up with me.' She pointed to the body that lied behind her. _

'_ROSIE!' Al yelled._

'_What?' Rose retorted._

'_You know he has asthma! Why d'you make him run up these stairs? He could have died!'_

'_Merlin, Al! I didn't make him do anything! He didn't have to bloody well follow me, did he? He's not a baby either. Besides, he's fine!' Rose pointed at the body again as Scorpius began to gain consciousness and sit up. 'You don't have to yell at me like that on my birthday," Rose mumbled more to herself._

'_Where am I?' Scorpius said with confusion in his voice. _

'_5__th__ floor dungeons,' Rose said snappily. 'C'mon let's go. I want cake.' Rose ushered the boys out of the Dark Tower. As they left, she looked at stone wall and her wrist. There was nothing there. It was as if nothing had happened._

"…70." Lyra pushed open the door. Nothing in the room seemed to change. The walls were still made of gray stone; there was a wooden bed hung from rusted chains; there was a window with bars keeping anyone inside from the outside world. The only thing out of place was the parcels that were sitting on the wooden bed. Next to the parcels was a letter addressed to her:

_Miss Esowese,_

_I have provided you with the necessary ingredients for your potion which could be found in the parcels. There was no indication of a secret room. Therefore, the parcels containing the necessary ingredients have been placed on the wooden bed. _

_May you be safe with your endeavors,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Lyra placed the letter back down onto the bed. She then stepped to the right of the bed and placed her fingertips to where she had first seen the spiraling symbol. The symbol appeared on her wrist and slowly made its way back on onto the wall. Lyra then whispered, "Séo rícen wiðinnan." The stone wall disappeared revealing her secret domain. As Lyra walked into the room, she took out her wand and summoned the parcels to her.

Once inside, she lit the lanterns that surrounded the entire room and placed the parcels and her bag on a table near a large cauldron located on the right side of the room. She looked around; everything seemed to be untouched and remained in the same place she had last seen it at the end of 4th Year. On the back wall stood a very long table with books and papers coving the entire surface. Broken quills and empty ink wells laid tossed on the floor around the table. The left wall held many maps of Europe from ancient time to present. These maps routed the journey Rose had taken two years before.

Lyra starred at the maps in a trance but was interrupted by the sound of a bird cawing from the magically enchanted ceiling, which looked exactly like that of the Great Hall's. She focused her attention back on to the parcels near in the center of the room. She quickly unwrapped them and arranged the 9 ingredients for her polyjuice potion in the exact order she needed to add them to her potion: lacewing flies, antimony, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of a bicorn, saltpeter, and shredded skin of a boomslang. She then pulled out the package that she put in her bag earlier. She carefully untied the string that was holding the white cloth together and revealed the long black strands of hair hidden within. She made sure they were still in good condition before wrapping them back up and placing it on the table. She then began on the month long process of brewing the potion.

**A/N: So that's it for this time. Review/comment…please? Remember to check out the pics on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back. Sorry for the super long delay. I've been kind of busy and had a massive writer's block. I'll try to post the next one up real soon. No promises though.**

"_Rosie…Rosie…come out, come out wherever you are…" Rose peered through the crack of the slightly opened door. There was nothing but darkness. All she could really hear was the pounding of her heartbeat and her quick intakes of breath. _

"_Rose?" She closed her eyes, praying to Merlin he wouldn't find her. She heard footsteps coming from a distance. _

"_Rose? Where are you?" The voiced that called out to her had a hint of humor laced in with its daunting tone._

"_Rosie…just come out already…" Rose's breathing became heavier."You know I'll find you eventually." The footsteps were getting closer._

"_Rose?" She held her breath. The footsteps stopped in front of the door. Rose backed away from it until she hit the wall behind her. Slowly, the door opened revealing a pair of greenish-yellow eyes that illuminated in the darkness. The man grinned at Rose and took a step towards her, placing his hands on her waist. He slowly brought his lips to her ears. "Found you."_

Lyra suddenly jerked up her head from the desk causing her books and pieces of parchment to fall to the ground. She looked around to find the people around her staring at her. Lyra quickly dropped to the library floor and gathered her things to leave. She kept her head down low making sure not to catch anybody's eyes.

'I need to stop falling asleep in public,' she thought to herself, 'especially if I keep having dreams about him. Tch…dreams. More like nightmares.'

Lyra kept talking to herself with her head down low. Luckily, no one was around so she was doing fine not bumping into anything until she turned the corner. She found herself being knocked back. Lyra closed her eyes and waited for the impact of her skull to the hard ground, but it never came. She slowly opened up her eyes to see Scorpius smirking at her with his hands around her waist.

"You okay?" He asked her with a twinkle in his smoldering grey eyes.

Lyra nodded as she tried to steady herself and pry Scorpius' hands off her.

"You sure about that?" He asked her again. He stared into her eyes. "No lightheadedness?" Lyra shook her head.

"No broken bones?" Again, she shook her head still prying at his hands.

"Concussion?"

Lyra let out an annoyed sigh. She stared back at Scorpius with a fire in her eyes. "No! Nothing's wrong with me so let go!" She barked at the boy in front of her.

Her outburst took Scorpius by surprise causing him to let her go, but he still wore an amused smirk. "So she can talk!"

Lyra's face quickly shed itself of any emotion and turned back into a blank canvas. Her eyes, now cold, stared at Scorpius. "Yes." She proceeded to walk around him.

"Wait!" Scorpius spun around and caught her by the wrist. Scorpius wasn't going to let her go so easily. It's been 3 weeks since he had found out she was Rose, and not once has she showed any emotion to him. Not once has she talked to him. It's not like he didn't try. She just happened to be very good at keeping an expressionless face and ignoring him. He wasn't able to read her at all. He had finally found a small crack in her wall. "Let's hang out."

Lyra cocked her head to the side. "I don't even know you." She shook his hand off her.

"Precisely," he smirked. "We should get to know each other."

Lyra cocked her head to the other side with squinted eyes and pursed lips. "No." Lyra attempted again to leave, but this time Scorpius grabbed her by her waist again and pinned her to the stone wall.

Lyra let out a grunt as her back connected to the wall. She looked into his smoky grey eyes; she was paralyzed. Ever since she was younger, the way those eyes looked at her could paralyze her on the spot.

She tried really hard to look away. She kept telling herself she was Lyra now. Rose was in the past.

"Let go." Lyra still couldn't look away.

He kept his gaze fixed on her. He slowly moved his face closer to hers. Lyra knew she had to move. Every pore in her body screamed for her to run down the corridor, but it wouldn't move.

Scorpius smirked seeing in her eyes the conflict she was going through. He slowly put his lips near her ear, "Go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."

Lyra started to shake. His hands on her waist and the whispering in her ear made her think about the nightmare she just had.

Scorpius thought her shaking was from nervousness. "What do you say, Lyra?" He whispered in her ear again, making sure to say her name slowly.

Without warning, Scorpius was thrown across the corridor. When he looked up, he saw Lyra with her wand in her hand. Her chest was quickly rising up and down; her eyes were filled with anger.

"Touch me again," She walked slowly towards the grounded Scorpius, "and I'll do more than throw you across the corridor."

"Is that a promise?" Scorpius smirked.

Lyra glared at the boy and walked away.

Scorpius watched as she disappeared around a corner. He sat on the ground a little longer, leaning his head back on the wall. '_Great job, Scorp. Now she'll never talk to you,' _he told himself.

Lyra quickened her pace after she turned the corner. All she wanted to do was get far away from Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. As she was walking briskly, Professor McGonagall appeared at her side.

"Miss Esowese." Lyra stopped and turned to the Headmistress. "A word." Lyra nodded and followed her into her office. Once inside, Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk and point to a chair for Lyra to sit.

"It's been three weeks since the term has started. How are you adjusting?"

"Very well. Thank you." Lyra's answer was short and sweet.

"And your potion?"

"I checked it yesterday. It's fine."

"And your classes? Are they too diffi…"

"Professor," Lyra interrupted, "I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason you called me here?"

Professor McGonagall smiled at Lyra. "Of course." She offered Lyra some tea, which she declined, before continuing. "As much as I understand your lack of explanation for coming back to Hogwarts, I need you to explain to me in full why you're back. Are you in danger? Why the secrets? I was shock, to say the least, when I received the owl from your mother. I thought no one knew where you were."

Lyra stared back at the old woman in front of her. She was like a grandmother to her; always watching out for her. Since the first day she entered Hogwarts, she'd always been there to mentor her whether it be school or boys. Lyra smiled as she remembered the day she came barging into this office crying over a boy teasing her in her Second Year. Professor McGonagall calmed her down and told her the secret about boys. Even though they've been through a lot, she was unsure whether it was okay to tell the Headmistress everything.

"Lyra…" Lyra's attention snapped back onto the woman. Concern filled her eyes.

Lyra let out a sigh and smiled at her. "Mum didn't know where I was until a week before I came to Hogwarts. I sent her an owl telling her I knew the whereabouts of her daughter. We met at a small muggle café in downtown London …"

_Hermione rushed into the small, cramped café. It was crowded with people wanting their morning pick-me-up. Hermione looked frantically up and down the room trying to find a familiar face. What she found instead was a petite girl dressed in black staring at her with long, black hair and cold, blue eyes. Slowly, she approached the girl. The girl smiled at Hermione as she placed a note on the table and gestured for her to sit down. Hermione took a seat across from the girl, keeping an eye on the note at all times. The girl pushed the note to her, the coldness in her eyes melting a little. Hermione took the note. As she did, the girl vanished right in front of her. Quickly, she opened the note and scanned it._

"_**Memorize: 83 Rectory Grove, Clapham, London, SW4 0DR**_

…_**now destroy.**_

_**Come here in 20 minutes."**_

_Hermione silently set the note in flames using wandless magic. She then dashed out of the café and took a cab to the secret destination._

_Upon arrival, she noticed the house did not exist. Of course, she knew it had the Fidelius Charm on it, but nonetheless, she was surprised. She got out of the cab and envisioned the address. Slowly, the buildings began to separate and another house appeared. She quickly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It opened to reveal a brightly lit foyer with nothing in it. As soon as Hermione took another step inside, the door behind her shut and another one to her right opened. Hermione pulled out her wand, just in case, and headed into the next room. This room was also brightly lit and bare, except the girl she had seen earlier was standing in the middle of the room now dressed in white._

_Hermione coughed gently to get the girl's attention. The girl turned around and conjured up two plush armchairs._

"_Please have a seat, Mrs. Weasley." The girl pointed to one of the chairs._

_Hermione sat down. "I'm sorry, dear, but who are you? Where's my daughter? Where are…"_

"_All will be answered shortly." The girl said sweetly. "But first, tea?" A teapot appeared in front of the girl along with two cups and saucers. She poured tea in both and handed one to Hermione. Then she offered milk and sugar; Hermione declined both. She sipped on her tea and waited for the girl to being talking. She watched as the girl sipped on her tea too. Then the clock struck 4:00pm and the girl looked at Hermione._

"_My name is Lyra. Lyra Esowese." The girl spelled her name in the air with her wand. __**'LYRA ESOWESE'**_

"_How do you know my daughter?"_

_The girl, Lyra, crooked her head to the side and smiled. Hermione watched as she blew on the letters, which caused them to rearrange. __**'ROSE WEASLEY'**_

_Hermione's eyes began to tear up. She looked at the girl again and saw that her daughter was sitting right in front of her._

"_Rose…"_

"_Hey Mum. Long time, yeah?" Rose smiled at her mum as she engulfed her in a huge hug._

"_I thought you...we thought…how did…what…how are you here?"_

"_It's a long story."_

"_Well I have all day, Rose…"_

"Miss Esowese?"

"I'm sorry Professor. I was in my own little world."

"Quite alright. But you were saying?"

"Oh, well yes. I met with mum and told her. She told Da, but he didn't know until the day before the term began. Only you, mum, and da know. I think the less people that know who I am, the better."

"And why is that?" Concern coated every word.

"I…I don't know if I can tell you." Lyra shifted her gaze to her folded hands on her lap.

"Miss Esowese," Lyra looked at the lady in front of her, "you can trust me. I can help."

Lyra pursed her lips. For a while, she didn't say anything and only looked at her hands. Finally, she looked into the Headmistress' eyes. "I'm being hunted."

**A/N: R/R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my darlings! Midterms are coming up so instead of studying I thought I should write another chapter instead. See how much I love you guys? :)**

Professor McGonagall looked at her in disbelief. "You're being hunted?"

Lyra nodded her head.

"By whom?"

"I…I don't know his name." Lyra looked completely frightened even thinking about the man in her nightmares. "He has…"_ Yellow eyes. _"…he…he has…" _Sharp teeth. _"…he's…" _Frightfully strong. _"…he has a…" _Laugh that shakes your very soul. "_ I don't know how to describe him…He's just dangerous." _Pure evil._

"Rose."

Lyra flinched and quickly covered her ears. "Please…please don't call me that," she said almost like a whisper.

"I don't understand." Professor McGonagall stared at her most favorite pupil. "What's made you fear your own name?"

"He'll find me that way." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Whenever someone calls me by my name, my real name, it's like he knows where I am." She began to tremble. "It's like..."

"…_Nomini reperio_," McGonagall muttered underneath her breath.

Lyra looked up. "Professor?"

"That's the spell that's allowing him to detect you when someone identifies you." Lyra wiped away her tears and looked at the headmistress with hope in her eyes. She knew the spell. Maybe she could find a counter spell. "Whoever this man may be is very powerful. Only a handful of wizards and witches are able to cast this spell."

Lyra's face fell. "What am I supposed to do?" She looked at the aging witch for help. "I can't run forever." Lyra began twisting her robes. "He'll find me again and put me away with the others."

"Again? Others?" McGonagall got up from behind the desk and sat down next to Lyra. "What aren't you telling me?" Lyra looked away. "Lyra! Talk to me! What did he do to you?"

Tears formed in Lyra's eyes again. "He…" _knock knock_

Professor McGonagall and Lyra stared at the office door. _Knock knock_. Professor McGonagall let out a frustrated sigh and flicked her wand to open the door.

A certain platinum haired, grey-eyed boy poked his head through the door opening. "Professor, you wanted to speak to me?" His eyes darted to Lyra.

Professor McGonagall looked at the clock on her desk. Five minutes until four. "You're early." Scorpius began to retreat out the door. "But please come in and have a seat, Mr. Malfoy." She got up and sat behind her desk again. Once seated, she saw Lyra beginning to get up. "Please stay seated, Miss Esowese. This will concern you as well." Lyra sat back down looking at the headmistress curiously but saying nothing. All-the-while avoiding the glances Scorpius was shooting her way.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall coughed to get her mind back on task and away from her recent discussion with Lyra. "as you may have already noticed, Miss Wood will no longer be working with you as Head Girl. Because of her father's involvement with starting the Americas' Quidditch League, she has been transferred to Salem Witches' Institute in the States. Therefore, we are in need of a new Head Girl." Professor McGonagall paused and stared at Lyra. "Due to such circumstances, the only other person I believe to be qualified would be you, Miss Esowese."

Lyra began to protest but was silenced by the headmistress' hand beckoning her to wait until she was finished. "Before you say anything, Lyra. I would really like you to consider this as a very good option for your predicament. It can really benefit you. Ly…" Professor McGonagall stopped mid-sentence and stared at Lyra with wide eyes.

Lyra turned to Scorpius who also had a surprised expression on his face but not one matching that of the headmistress. She suddenly looked down at her hair. It was no longer the straight black hair she had come accustomed to but the red fiery mane of years prior. "Bloody hell," she muttered under her breath. The clock on Professor McGonagall's desk flashed 4:00 pm.

"Ro…" Rose launched herself at Scorpius and covered his mouth quickly.

"Please." She pleaded chocolate eyes meeting metal ones. "Please don't say my name. I'm begging you."

"But Ro…"

"_Silencio." _They both looked up to see Professor McGonagall with her wand pointed at Scorpius. "Scorpius," Professor McGonagall paused to look right at Scorpius, "you need to keep her identity a secret." She gestured at Rose. "You can't tell anyone she's here. And under no circumstance are you allowed to utter her name. Am I understood?"

Scorpius nodded his head and watched as the headmistress took the spell off him. "I won't mention this to anyone, but I don't understand why I can't." He looked at Rose for an answer. He was then able to actually look at her features more closely. _'She somehow managed to become lovelier than I had remembered. Of course I saw her in a dark corridor while I was standing behind a suit of armor. Nonetheless, she was quite the looker. She had pale, creamy skin with a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose. Her hair cascaded down well passed her shoulders towards her hips like lava flowing out of a volcano; it always seemed to have a glow about it. Wait I said hips…Merlin, those hips. If only I could…oh she's looking at me. I should look into her eyes. Those eyes. I missed those chocolate eyes. Full of life and so warm and inviting. Her lips are starting to move. They're so...haha rosy. So full and so kissable._ _I wonder what it'd feel like to kiss those,_ _oh wait, she was talking to me.'_

"…can't tell you." Rose looked into Scorpius' eyes. "You understand right?"

Scorpius gave a confused look. "Uhh…" He nodded slowly.

"You weren't listening to me, were you?" Scorpius gave a sheepish grin. Rose glared at the boy beside her. "You haven't changed, have you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!? I thought you would have picked up on some manners since I've been gone. Merlin, forbids you become somewhat polite!"

"Now listen here, Ro…you!" Scorpius caught himself before saying her name. "You can't come waltzing in here like you never left and start telling me what to do again! If you haven't noticed, I'm no longer that little pansy boy that comes running at your beck and call! If I don't want to listen to your obnoxious voice, I don't have to listen! Even further more!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU," Scorpius and Rose turned towards the headmistress. "Sit…down!" They quickly sat down without uttering another word. "I expected better from both of you. Especially you, Mr. Malfoy. You are Head Boy. You need to act like one."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Scorpius replied with his hung. Rose snickered.

"And you, Miss We…young lady." Professor McGonagall focused her attention towards Rose. "You might have been gone, but I expect you to know how to act accordingly. You are to be Head Girl. And that comes with many responsibilities. It leaves no room for such bickering."

"But professor, I really don't want to be…" Rose began to protest, but was stopped by Professor McGonagall's pursed lip.

"You will be Head Girl. And you WILL like it. Am I understood?" Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look.

"Yes, professor." Rose could practically hear the smirk on Scorpius' face forming.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I expect you to escort the new Head Girl to her tower so she can pack her things and bring her to her new dorm. As for you, young lady, I think it's time to take your polyjuice potion and leave with Mr. Malfoy."

As if she just realized who she was, Rose quickly pulled out a vial of her potion. "Of…of course, professor."

Scorpius watched as Rose chugged her potion and slowly transform into Lyra. She turned from the tall, fiery goddess to the petite, reserved stranger with straight black hair and ivory skin. He watched as she pulled out her thick framed glasses and got up.

"Thank you for the talk, professor." Lyra said to the headmistress.

"I'm sure we will have another talk very soon." Professor McGonagall made sure to stress very. "Now go ahead and move into the Head's dorm. Mr. Malfoy will explain your Head responsibilities to you once you're settled."

Lyra nodded and followed Scorpius out of the office.

They walked in silence towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Lyra walked a little behind Scorpius and was able to get a really good look at her old friend. He was right to say he wasn't a little boy anymore. Pansy, maybe, but no where near little. He towered over her petite form making her look even smaller. He now had broad shoulders and very distinct muscles. His hair was still the platinum blonde of his youth but now it was styled with mouse and gel to give a bed head look. She hadn't noticed before but he didn't have his robes on, which made it easier for her to see his back muscles under his white button up. Lyra's view slowly worked its way down towards his bum. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she stared at it for a good while and wondered what it would feel like to grab it.

"You can, you know."

Scorpius' voice brought her out of her trance. "Can what?" She replied a little too quickly.

"Grab it," He said while still walking and looking forward.

Lyra stopped walking and stared at Scorpius. "Grab what, may I ask?" Lyra prayed to Merlin he couldn't read her mind.

"My arse." Scorpius turned to face her, her once signature smirk plastered on his handsome face. "You've been staring at it for a good while." He read it.

"Huhhhuh…." She tried to laugh it off but sounded like a dying manticore. She then decided it was better to shrug it off and roll her eyes. She then caught his eyes and saw how they sparkled with delight because of her discomfort. She glared at him, "Don't be so full of yourself!" She began walking passed him. "As if I'd want to touch your deformed…" Lyra soon found herself pinned between him and the wall again. She shuddered. Not from fear this time, but from the closeness.

"Are you sure about that?" Scorpius grabbed Lyra's hand and pulled it towards his arse. His face seemed to have gotten closer to hers in the process. She tried to resist but to no avail, which made Scorpius' smirk turn into an almost smile.

Lyra began to panic frantically. _'Bloody hell, I'm about to touch..' _

"SCORPYYY?!" Scorpius halted all movement. "Did you come all the way up her to see me? I've missed…WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS SLAG!?" The voice screeched causing the windows near them to shake.

**A/N: Kind of another cliffy. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review/subscribe/favorite. It makes me happy! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry my darlings for the late update! I thought I posted this like a week ago. I guess not…my bad! I'm sort of forgetful. Also, I only get reminded (more like inspired) to post a chapter (or even write one) when I get an email about someone reviewing/favorting/subscribing the story. **

**Sorry if it's kind of a short one. **

**_++recap++_**

_"Are you sure about that?" Scorpius grabbed Lyra's hand and pulled it towards his arse. His face seemed to have gotten closer to hers in the process. She tried to resist but to no avail, which made Scorpius' smirk turn into an almost smile._

_Lyra began to panic frantically. 'Bloody hell, I'm about to touch..'_

_"SCORPYYY?!" Scorpius halted all movement. "Did you come all the way up her to see me? I've missed…WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS SLAG!?" The voice screeched causing the windows near them to shake._

_"Piss off," Scorpius said through clenched teeth. "I'm busy." Scorpius moved in closer attempting to block Lyra's face from the girl's view. His hands traveled to her chest in the process._

**_++end recap++_**

"NO!" Lyra heard the voice scream. Her steps got closer. Soon Lyra felt a hand on her wrist, which yanked her away from Scorpius and on to the floor. "HER?" The voice screamed. "You chose her over me? Are you off your bloody rocker, Scorpy!?"

Lyra looked up to see Rachel, her dorm mate and apparently the high shrieking voice, pointing a finger at her with a glare on her face. Annie and Faye stood behind Rachel quietly observing the scene.

Scorpius went to Lyra's side and helped her up, "Alright, yeah?"

Lyra nodded quickly and shrugged Scorpius off of her.

"Seriously, Scorpy? What's the deal?" Rachel still glared at Lyra with her arms crossed.

"What deal?" Scorpius asked nonchalantly as he stood closer to Lyra.

"Don't act stupid Scorpius Malfoy!" Rachel grabbed Lyra's wrist again and pulled her away from Scorpius to stand next to her. "What were you doing with her!?" Rachel took out her wand and pointed it at Lyra.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Rachel's right eye twitched as she glared hard at Scorpius. "Tell me," she practically growled.

"That's between her and me." Scorpius took a step towards them. "Now, let go of her."

"No!" Rachel shoved Scorpius aside. "You're mine! I thought what we had the other night had been something special." Lyra looked at the girl beside her. She would have pitied her if said girl wasn't pointing a wand directly at her chest.

"What made you think that?" Scorpius was pretending to examine his nails. "I never said it was anything special."

"Yes you did! You…you…you said…AARGGHHH!" Rachel's breathing became heavier and the grip she had on Lyra became tighter. "It's either me or her, Scorpy? And let me tell you, if you choose her, you'll both pay." She pointed her wand back and forth between Scorpius and Lyra.

Scorpius smirked. "I'm being serious!" Rachel shouted at the top of her lungs with her wand now pointed directly at Scorpius' chest.

Scorpius chuckled again, and then pointed at Lyra. "I don't think Professor McGonagall will be very keen on the idea of you injuring her dear new Head Girl," Scorpius told the girl with amusement lacing every word. "Would she?" Scorpius smirked at Rachel's shocked look.

Rachel's eyes darted to Lyra's chest, the same chest Scorpius was touching earlier. It now adorned a shiny badge with 'Head Girl' etched on it. Rachel quickly let go of Lyra's wrist and stepped away. "Yeah, whatever," Rachel started to walk away.

"20 points from Gryffindor by the way." Scorpius said amusedly to Rachel's retreating back.

Rachel turned around quickly, "What!? I didn't even do anything!"

"I do believe threatening a Head, especially two, deserves some sort of punishment." Scorpius turned to Lyra. "You're lucky I didn't give you detention. Am I right, Lyra?" Lyra glared at the boy. She knew he was right but putting her on the spot like this wasn't helping her situation.

"Right, Lyra?" He was talking down to her. She continued glaring at him, but then looked at Rachel and saw she was glaring at her. Lyra looked back at Scorpius. He raised an eyebrow at her challenging her to go against him

"Yes," she finally said softly with her head bent down hating herself for agreeing.

"Ugh! Whatever!" She stormed off down the corridor. "Faye! Annie! Come on!"

Faye gave Lyra a faint smile and quickly followed after Rachel. Annie stood next to Lyra and grabbed her wrist.

'_Merlin! How many people are going to grab my bloody wrist today?'_ Lyra screamed in her head but made sure to give a timid look to Annie.

"You okay?" Annie was examining Lyra's wrist. Apparently, a bruise had formed where Rachel was holding her.

Lyra quickly jerked her hand away. "Yes, I'll be fine," she said quietly.

"Are you sure? Because I can…"

"Annie! Come on!" Rachel's high-pitched voice beckoned her from down the corridor.

"Don't worry, Annabee." Scorpius went to stand next to Lyra. "I'll take very good care of her." He winked at Annie and then put an arm around Lyra, which she quickly shrugged off.

"If you're sure…" Annie said hesitantly. Lyra nodded as to say she was okay.

"ANNIE! GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW!"

Annie rolled her eyes and called after Rachel, "Alright!" She then turned to Lyra. "Well laters."

Lyra smiled at the half-Asian girl. "Laters."

When she saw that they were long gone, she turned to Scorpius who was standing rather close to her. "What in Circe's name were you thinking!?"

"Calm down, Ro…Lyra." Lyra glared at his almost mistake. "I was just having some fun."

"Well, don't." She headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room again. "I don't need that sort of attention."

Once again, Lyra's wrist was encircled by a certain Head Boy's long, slender fingers. Lyra winced at his pressure on her bruised wrist. "Let me fix that." Scorpius pulled out his wand.

"No need. I don't need your help." Lyra tried swatting Scorpius away, but he held firm.

"Calm down, woman! I'm not going to bite…hard." Scorpius grinned. Lyra just rolled her eyes and waited for him to heal her. "_Episkey_," Scorpius murmured. "You taught me that one," he looked up to meet Lyra's eyes. "'member?" A warmth filled his eyes.

She gave him a small smile, "Yeah." She then turned to head towards the common room again. "But that was a long time ago. I don't even remember who that girl was anymore." Scorpius' smile faltered.

When they reached the entrance, Lyra gave the Fat Lady the password. Before heading inside Lyra paused; without turning around she quietly said, "Thanks…for before." Her voice seemed to get quieter. "I'll be right down." She hurriedly scrambled inside the common room to get her things.

Scorpius stood frozen in place in front of the Fat Lady with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
